


Motives

by xmasxray



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, little bit of violence but it is a show about war so, mentions of blood i think theyre pretty brief and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix never had a motive. Things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives

Felix never had a motive. The money was fucking amazing, don't get him wrong, and what he was doing was the best entertainment he'd had in years. Pitting an entire planet against each other in a huge civil war? Hell yeah.

He loved the thrill of the kill.

He loved that Kimball would listen to his monologues, very unlike his _actual_ partner.

Locus, well, Locus had only slightly more of a motive. He's a soldier, and orders are orders. Stick to the book, live for another day. Beat them next time. A soldier through and through.

This always irritated Felix. When they are in the field, he prides himself in making things more interesting, like allowing the enemy to set off an alarm. He thinks it's more fun this way. Locus thinks it's reckless.

Naturally, Locus was right.

See, while Felix never truly had a motive that wasn't of monetary value to keep up the act on Chorus, he had a reason to stay. Sneaking away from the New Republic as often as he could to reconvene with Locus somewhere to talk to Control about something or another.

It thoroughly pissed him off that they made the two mercenaries separate for so long. Certainly there had to have been a way to work the job together, right? A question he'd asked the people in charge several times, more and more aggressively as time went on.

But Locus was there, and for the most part, that was enough.

And then once they needed to leave Chorus, as much as that order pissed Felix off, because _come on_ , they totally had that handled, the two moved on to other things.

The reds and blues were no longer anything but a gnawing annoyance in the back of his mind. One time he told Locus about it, but the response he got was essentially "don't worry about it, they won't find us now. _We_ will find _them_ when we need to." And that was enough for Felix.

Then why did _this_ have to be the time Locus was wrong?

Felix was thrilled to see that they had been found, at least in some manner. With a mutter of "finally, things are going to get interesting," he followed Locus into the battle, guns blazing.

Felix never had a motive.

The red and blues ran off, having caused mounting casualties and suffering a few of their own.

The only casualty Felix could give a damn about happened in the middle of the fight, when they were completely surrounded and one particular energy sword cause green and gray to mix heavily with a dark red.

For once, Felix let go of his showmanship to just take out the people around them. That stupid AI told Tucker that Felix wasn't worth it and if he stayed he'd die, so he ran off to do other things.

Normally Felix would go after him and kill the son of a bitch. Not worth it, seriously? He's fucking awesome.

This was not normally. He dropped his knife and ran over to where Locus was laying in a puddle that Felix refused to define as it really was.

"You _fucking_ idiot." He nearly shouted, pulling off both of their helmets. "Come on, it's not that bad, don't be a baby."

There was a heaviness to his words, probably due to whatever was inside his throat causing him to choke on words before they ever even left his mouth.

"Next time, no alarms." Locus spoke softly.

That was all Felix got before the mercenary's eyes went blank and his breathing slowed to a stop.

He screamed. He screamed until his throat went dry.

Felix never had a motive.

Now he won't stop until they're _all_ dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this


End file.
